


The Vega Family Groupchat

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Wholesome, just some good ol fashion text fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now that you are apart of the Vega Family, you have to be in the know. This group chat will help.





	1. Chapter 1 - Operation Find Pictures of Dad Without A Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello again everyone!!! thank you to everyone who read my previous Vega family fic. My boy Hugo needs all the love, and same with Ernest. This is just going to be light hearted and fluffy, and I was thinking of doing it for the rest of the dads in maple bay ((it may be hard with Robert though, so there's that.)) I have a TON of fics in the making, (forty three whoops) so expect them to be rolling out soon! A lot have a fair amount written, so I hope at least one will be published within the week! 
> 
> Again, thanks so much for reading! I made a Tumblr, so if you wanna follow it is @/jscpse. I usually just reblog dream daddy fanart and funny text posts. I was thinking of making a few head canons and stuff that are too short and random to go on here. Let me know if you think I should!!
> 
> Have a great day!

Hugo Vega added ‘best boyfriend in the world’ and ‘best son in the world’ into chat

Hugo Vega: Has anyone let Duchess out today?

best son in the world: i havnt

best boyfriend in the world: i did this morning  
best boyfriend in the world: she kept chasing all the squirrels and she almost attacked arnold but besides that it was a-okay

Hugo Vega: Okay, thank you. 

best son in the world: when r u coming home i’m hungry  
best son in the world: wait

Hugo Vega: Hi hungry, I’m dad :)

best boyfriend in the world: haha got eemmmmm :-)

best son in the world: im leaving

best son in the world has left the conversation  
Hugo Vega added ‘best son in the world’ into the chat

Hugo Vega: Why is there a line in your smiley face

best boyfriend in the world: it’s suppose to be a nose hugo 

Hugo Vega: How does it make it look like a nose?

best son in the world: let him live father  
best son in the world: he doesn't deserve this harrassment 

best boyfriend in the world: thank you ernest *heart emoji*

Hugo Vega: *harassment 

best son in the world: did you just text heart emoji instead of actually using the heart emoji  
best son in the world: dad plz  
best boyfriend in the world: i don’t know how to install the emoji stuff  
best boyfriend in the world: i’m old

Hugo Vega: I’m five years older than you, what does that make me?

best son in the world: ancient

Hugo Vega: Ernest!

best boyfriend in the world: what a savage *gasp emoji*

best son in the world: dad you don't even know how to change someone’s contact name 

best boyfriend in the world: he doesn’t?  
best boyfriend in the world: even I know how to do that

Hugo Vega: Well, I don’t even want to change the ones you two have so the joke is on you, Ernest. 

best boyfriend in the world: what are they? 

best son in the world: i’m best son in the world  
best son in the world: your best boyfriend in the world

best boyfriend in the world: omg ernest  
best boyfriend in the world: you’re going to make me cry in the frozen food aisle  
best boyfriend in the world: wait so Hugo you think i’m the best boyfriend in the world? Dang 

Hugo Vega: You bet. I hope I am to you.  
Hugo Vega: Ernest you used the wrong your

best boyfriend in the world: hm maybe you would be 

Hugo Vega: What do I have to do to become the best boyfriend in the world?

best boyfriend in the world: show me a picture of you without your mustache 

best son in the world: yo he hasn’t even showed me and i am his CHILD 

Hugo Vega: I have told both of you before, I do not have the face to pull off not having a mustache! The space between my nose and my upper lip is too much, and my mustache covers up that fact.  
Hugo Vega: I am thankful that smartphones and all of these social media apps were not around when I was in high school or junior high. If they were, photos of me pre-mustache would be all over the web.

best son in the world named the conversation “Operation Find Pictures of Dad Without A Mustache” 

best boyfriend in the world: omg  
best boyfriend in the world: one day it will happen

Hugo Vega: Over my dead body, babe. 

best boyfriend in the world: ;-)

Hugo Vega: That isn’t a proper nose. 

best son in the world: wait you never answered my question  
best son in the world: when are you coming home

Hugo Vega: I’m almost done with grading, so probably within the hour.

best son in the world: uGh why do you have to do all of your teacher stuff at school now??

Hugo Vega: Because someone, not naming names, always distracts me when I try to do my work

best boyfriend in the world: at me next time  
best boyfriend in the world: am i memeing right ernest  
best boyfriend in the world: i heard you say that the other day and i thought it was really funny

best son in the world: i mean i guess but you should probably use the @ symbol instead of saying at  
best son in the world: thank you my comedic abilities have no bounds 

best boyfriend in the world: first stop Maple Bay, next stop SNL 

best son in the world: lol  
best son in the world: what are you getting at the grocery store 

best boyfriend in the world: um hold on i’ll send you the list and you can add something if you want me to get something  
best boyfriend in the world:  
-eggs  
-milk  
-honey  
-chocolate bars  
-all the pasta  
-sauce  
-chicken  
-ham  
-sugar free popsicles  
-gushers  
-trail mix  
-fruit roll ups  
-scooby doo snacks  
-peaches  
-oranges  
-apples  
-bananas  
-water

Hugo Vega: Why are you getting so many fruit snacks? I have never seen you buy them before…

best boyfriend in the world: uh

best son in the world: omg you about to be #exposed 

best boyfriend in the world: it’s not what it looks like

Hugo Vega: Are you telling me that you sneak these snacks without me noticing?

best boyfriend in the world: all i said was uh

best son in the world: lol it’s exactly what it looks like 

best boyfriend in the world: ernest nO  
best boyfriend in the world: y u betray me like this 

best son in the world: we eat them behind your back  
best son in the world: since your trying to be all healthy with your quinoa and salads  
best son in the world: it’s like your trying to be Mr. Cahn

best boyfriend in the world: ^^^^^

Hugo Vega: Well I am sorry for trying to make sure that my family is well fed and isn’t going to get diabetes

best boyfriend in the world: sigh I’m sorry Hugo  
best boyfriend in the world: am i no longer the best boyfriend in the world? 

Hugo Vega: you will be…  
Hugo Vega: If you give me some of the fruit roll-ups. 

best boyfriend in the world: :-D


	2. The Principle of Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ernest's point of view. While he might have broken his curfew, he isn't the only rule breaker in the Vega Family.

Hugo (dad on good days): Ernest Hemingway Vega where are you  
Hugo (dad on good days): your curfew was over fifteen minutes ago

Ernest Vega: chill dad im omw 

Hugo (dad on good days): What does omw mean?

Dad’s boytoy: it means on my way  
Dad’s boytoy: and lighten up hugo!! It’s only fifteen minutes  
Dad’s boytoy: it could be three hours from now and he could only then just be leaving 

Ernest Vega: ^^^

Hugo (dad on good days): There are rules for a reason, Ernest! You can’t live life just skirting by them and thinking you won’t face consequences!

Ernest Vega: whteva 

Hugo (dad on good days): Don’t text me like that, Ernest! This is serious! 

Ernest Vega: ugh i’m sorry, okay ????   
Ernest Vega: The movie ran longer than I thought it would and all my friends ditched me so im walking home now

Dad’s boytoy: wait you’re walking home alone???  
Dad’s boytoy: stay where you are i’ll come get you 

Ernest Vega: lol it’s fine i’m like ten minutes away 

Hugo (dad on good days): I better see you walking through the front door in ten minutes

Dad’s boytoy: please be careful!!! I got nervous when Amanda walked home by herself after school so i’m even more nervous now   
Dad’s boytoy: please send updates every fifty feet 

Ernest Vega: idk how much that is   
Ernest Vega: would it make you feel better if I just texted until i got home? 

Dad’s boytoy: yes plz 

Ernest Vega: okay lol   
Ernest Vega: um the movie was fine i guess 

Dad’s boytoy: you saw it, right?  
Dad’s boytoy: that movie scared the bejeezus out of me as a kid

Ernest Vega: yeah but it wasnt all that scary  
Ernest Vega: you wanna know what’s really scary? 

Dad’s boytoy: ...yes 

Ernest Vega: hugo when you break one of his figurines 

Hugo (dad on good days): Ernest now is not the time for jokes! You are still in trouble. 

Dad’s boytoy: lol   
Dad’s boytoy: did you ever break one ernest

Ernest Vega: yeah  
Ernest Vega: it was some limited edition one when i was liek 8  
Ernest Vega: like*  
Ernest Vega: and he was so upset with me and he wouldn’t let me watch tv for a month or play on my DSi   
Ernest Vega: hardest month of my life 

Hugo (dad on good days): Do you want to know another principle you have broken ernest?  
Hugo (dad on good days): Your curfew. 

Dad’s boytoy: oh savage 

Ernest Vega: it’s like 10:20 and I am five minutes away. I can see our house. 

Dad’s boytoy: I can’t believe all of your friends left you?? Like how couldn’t you get a ride from four guys who all have cars 

Ernest Vega: Well trevor’s mom actually dropped him off and said she needed to get home early because she had a softball game with his sister tomorrow morning   
Ernest Vega: and dylan is just an asshole  
Ernest Vega: and kyle said he didn’t have enough gas to go to my house and get home   
Ernest Vega: and james only just got his license and he was like “uh i can't drive minors around unless they are my siblings” like some kind of teacher’s pet 

Hugo (dad on good days): Good for James. I always liked the kid. 

Dad’s boytoy: wait I thought trevor was the one with the rich parents and had that really fancy car???

Ernest Vega: no that’s Trevor McNeil. I went to the movies with Trevor Andrews tonight. 

Dad’s boytoy: oh god  
Dad’s boytoy: it’s emmapocalypse all over again   
Dad’s boytoy: except trevor 

Ernest Vega: okay I’m home dad  
Ernest Vega: where are you

Dad’s boytoy: he’s at my house

Ernest Vega: o rly  
Ernest Vega: so  
Ernest Vega: my own father  
Ernest Vega: didn’t meet his own curfew????   
Ernest Vega: strange

Hugo (dad on good days): What are you talking about? I’m a grown man. 

Ernest Vega: If I recall, the document YOU laminated and made BOTH OF US sign said that everyone must be home by 10pm on friday nights  
Ernest Vega: and would you look at that  
Ernest Vega: it’s 10:24 on a friday night  
Ernest Vega: and you aren’t home

Dad’s boytoy: oh how the turns have tabled  
Dad’s boytoy: wait  
Dad’s boytoy: oh how the tables have turned 

Hugo (dad on good days): Ernest.

Ernest Vega: i don’t want to hear any excuses from you young man   
Ernest Vega: go straight to your room  
Ernest Vega: say goodbye to your boyfriend you can’t see him for a month

Dad’s boytoy: :( 

Hugo (dad on good days): Ernest! What do you think this is? 

Ernest Vega: me trying to discipline my disobedient father 

Dad’s boytoy: oh please mr. ernest will you let hugo out??? It’s all my fault!!!!!

Ernest Vega: no excuses young man !!! 

Hugo (dad on good days): Don’t try to turn this on me! I’m the adult here

Ernest Vega: Your wrestling room is off limits for the next week!

 

Dad’s boytoy: oooo he means BUSINESS 

Hugo (dad on good days): Ernest I swear 

Ernest Vega: if you are not home in two minutes mister i am breaking your pablo escobrawl toy!!! 

Hugo (dad on good days): you’re bluffing

Ernest Vega: *photo of the pablo escobrawl figurine in Ernest’s hands as he dangles it over the stair case*  
Ernest Vega: try me 

Hugo (dad on good days): oh my god 

*two minutes later* 

One Unread Message from ‘Dad’s boytoy’ 

Dad’s boytoy: I have never seen your father move that fast in his life 

Ernest Vega: ;-)


	3. See You At Home... Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From your point of view. Hugo gets a little sassy. 
> 
> (sorry this is very short but I saw something similar to this online and I thought it would totally happen in this little verse of mine. Enjoy!

You: guys  
You: is game of thrones good  
You: Amanda keeps talking about it and now I want to watch it 

My favorite son: yeah its rlly good  
My favorite son: i fell behind on it and everyone keeps talking about it so ive been watching it ever since i got home from school

My genuine wrestling boy: Ernest you should be doing the chores I asked you to do!   
My genuine wrestling boy: Someone has to feed Duchess, walk her, and take the damp clothes out of the washing machine!!  
My genuine wrestling boy: Also, the dishes need to be unloaded  
My genuine wrestling boy: It wouldn’t kill you to dust the blinds off, either

*My favorite son removed My genuine wrestling boy from the chat*

My favorite son: not today dad

You: oh my god   
You: you little savage 

My favorite son: what can i say   
My favorite son: while ernest hemingway was the voice of the post-ww1 generation  
My favorite son: i am the voice of rebellious teens everywhere 

You: solid 

*One unread private message from My genuine wrestling boy* 

My genuine wrestling boy: Why can’t i text in the groupchat anymore?

You: Ernest removed you   
You: you raised a little savage 

My genuine wrestling boy: I am well aware of the fact.  
My genuine wrestling boy: Can you please add me back? 

You: ...maybe

My genuine wrestling boy: ?   
You: will you show me a picture of you without your mustache if i do

My genuine wrestling boy: No.

You: :-(

My genuine wrestling boy: But if you do, you might be visited by Moby Dick  
My genuine wrestling boy: If you know what I mean. 

You: that was 95% nasty and 4% clever and 1% enticing 

My genuine wrestling boy: ;)

*You added My genuine wrestling boy to the groupchat* 

You: I’m sorry to betray you like this ernest  
You: youre still my favorite son

My favorite son: I’m your only son

My genuine wrestling boy: You guys have been distracting from my work since I am still at school, so I'm turning off my phone.  
My genuine wrestling boy: When I come home, I’m expecting all those chores done, Ernest  
My genuine wrestling boy: See you at home  
My genuine wrestling boy: ...Bitch

You: HUGO 

My favorite son: DAD

You: OH MY GOD   
You: DID HE REALLY JUST 

My favorite son: i can’t believe my own father would do this to me 

You: why is your father so SASSY sometimes 

My favorite son: idk and i hope i never have to experience his sass again  
My favorite son: i would rather take his lectures any day

You: hey ernest  
You: do you want me to swing by with some ice

My favorite son: why  
My favorite son: wait

You: BECAUSE YOU JUST GOT FREAKING BURNED 

My favorite son: ihy


End file.
